1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a forming apparatus and method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an induction forming apparatus and method for forming components for aircraft and other applications.
2. Background
Induction molding of thermoplastic components, such as thermoplastic composite components, and consolidation of low cost powders, such as titanium powders, may hold significant processing advantages. An induction forming apparatus may have first and second tool dies that are moveable toward and away from each other to mold/consolidate a component therebetween. Each tool die may include a die susceptor that is contoured to form a molded/consolidated component having a desired configuration.
Heating of the die susceptors of the first and second tool dies may be accomplished by extending an induction coil through openings in each of the first and second tool dies. The induction coils are typically formed of copper tubing which is relatively rigid. Current practice, accordingly, is to extend straight lengths of the induction coil through the openings in the tool dies. The straight lengths of the induction coil, however, may not match the contours of the die susceptors, particularly when the die susceptors have a complex contour to mold/consolidate a component having a complex configuration.
If the straight lengths of induction coil extending through a tool die do not match the geometry of the forming surface of the die susceptor mounted to the tool die, significant empty space may be created between the straight lengths of the induction coil and the die susceptor to be heated. This empty space must be filled with magnetic field in order to drive the field to the die susceptor, and filling this space with magnetic field may require significant energy that does not directly contribute to heating the powder/molding compound, thereby creating energy inefficiencies.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an induction forming apparatus and method that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.